


StarOp Short Prompts

by MageofHearts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHearts/pseuds/MageofHearts
Summary: Short fics based around generated propts for Starop.Each chapter will be about 100-500 words each.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Kudos: 16





	StarOp Short Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -  
> Orion cates a cold so Star makes them breakfast in bed.

Of all the mechs to fall ill to the latest virus, the one least expected would probably have been the Prime himself, Optimus, but here he was incapacitied laying in berth and having to rely on his sparkmate to care for him. 

Starscream had been surprisingly considerate during this time, taking cycles off from his work to care for his other half. Making sure he took his medicine on time and felt comfortable, his duties also included their current activity of making sure Orion got each meal he needed.

“You need to drink it all otherwise you’ll never get better.”   


And as all things, Starscream took his duties seriously and was not happy with settling for half done.

“I’ve been drinking energon for a long time, Starscream, longer than you even. I think I know how to do it by now without help.” Optimus teased gently with a smile, lifting his cube back up to his lips to take another sip. He enjoyed the playful way they could talk to one another, any other bot would be cautious to command anything of him. But his sparkmate Starscream was different. Having known the Prime before he owned such a title, Starscream cared little for such pleasantries and got straight to the point even if his method was abrasive.

“You obviously don't know how to,” Was grumbled back by a scowling face “Because if you did we wouldn't be in this situation. I didn't know it was possible for a bot to be suffering this badly from a virus due to mineral deficiency.” 

As the seeker moved about, a warm heat settled next to Optimus and a helm was laid on his shoulder, making the mech smile even wider, “It’s a good thing I’ve got such a caring conjux to care for me then I suppose.” The affronted scoff that met his words only made his smile turn to a grin.

“Maybe next time I won't be so accommodating. Do not. Get sick. Again.”

There were more subtle ways to know that his seeker cared for him, especially when Optimus read between the lines.


End file.
